


Brakis character profiles

by AgentCarolina



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarolina/pseuds/AgentCarolina





	Brakis character profiles

Name: Brakis of House Winter  
Time Risen: At the time when Skolas takes control of House Winter age is around 200 years give or take (they live a long long long time)

Gender: male

Class: Noble Captain (former) Titan (current)

Main Subclass: Striker

Alignment: Good/Neutral

Ghost Name: Spectre

Personality: He is quiet and reserved you don’t usually hear too much from him In the field he is strict in his command style but respectful to those who serve under him just the same.

Bio: more to be added


End file.
